


Chopped up hate in the shallows of heaven

by Mochachild



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Satan - Freeform, grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochachild/pseuds/Mochachild
Summary: "What do you want."An unspoken 'get out' hung in the air. The man ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair."Well I needed to remind you the deal can be taken back within three days."It was dirty blonde in every aspect of the word. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled out-"I'm the devil, I can hear your thoughts, so why don't why pay some attention, yeah?"In which a Starbucks guy messes up and it saves him from hell





	Chopped up hate in the shallows of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> If I was I mutant I would be an avacado raccoon. I might keep going, I already have the next bit started

I smiled her. The doctors ran around, checking blood pressure and pulses to ensure her miraculous recovery was indeed true. She offered a wide smile, and despite her bald head and tired eyes, she finally looked happy.

"You did it, Mariam, you beat the cancer."

I tried to give her a controlled and reassuring smile, but with tears falling freely onto the hospital tiles and a inconvenient voice crack in the middle of my sentence, it probably seemed more like I was falling apart. 

"When can we go home?"

She looked at me with deep chocolate eyes, a rare thing in this family. 

"Just three more days, alright? They need to make sure you are fully healed."

After years in the hospital, she could go home. 

 

"What do you want."

An unspoken 'get out' hung in the air. The man ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Well I needed to remind you the deal can be taken back within three days."

It was dirty blonde in every aspect of the word. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled out-

"I'm the devil, I can hear your thoughts, so why don't why pay some attention, yeah?"

I sighed, pulling out another blanket from the dryer. It took huge amounts of willpower to not stop and snuggle the warm fluff that was my blanket.

"-oh please, go ahead, I have your soul now don't be embarrassed about that."

"Stop it!"

Why was I being rude to satan? Meeting Satan sounds cool and all, until he hangs around you 24/7.

"Whatever, you'll miss me when I'm gone."

His eyes light up as he runs to the kitchen to grab a cup. I hear him banging it against the table in irregular beats. Right before I think it's over he starts singing.

"You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my TACO!"

"Don't you have souls to torture?"

"No, things are pretty self sufficient down there. They torture themselves more than I do. Why, you want in?"

I fold the blanket, throwing him a pile of socks.

"Sooo, about the deal-"

"She's my sister. I would die for her. If I could go back, I would've done the exact same thing."

Satan smiled-

"You can call me Dylan. It's kinda a nickname I picked up a while ago. Its a Celtic sea god because I drowned a bunch of pirates dressed as a mermaid."

"That's lovely."

He handed me the socks, neatly packed together as he went to the door, "Hey, your name is River and I'm a fake sea god devil. We should get married. Well, bye then."

I sighed yet again, relived at his departure.

"I heard that!"

I chuckled, stealing a glance at the calendar. In a few days Mariam can come home.

 

"No, I told you already, just press the tab in the top left corner-yeah I know but press okay-no mom it's not a virus."

The wind blew hail into my window as another lightning strike light up the sky.  
I walked around restlessly, my grip on the phone getting tighter and tighter as I tried to teach my mom how use use a computer. Finally, after a heated discussion, I hung up and sat down. Five years had passed since I found that book and the last ditch attempt to save her life. Mariam moved in with her boyfriend and all my friends from university were in Chicago for some job at google for Graphic design, the course I had taken before Mariam got sick and I needed money fast. No one would miss me too much, all my final goodbyes said. Even still, I didn't want to die. I didn't regret giving up my soul for my sister, just didn't like the price.  
I watched the rain trickle down my window, violent wind blowing entire branches onto the floor. I heard a knock on my door, then the doorbell went of relentlessly, like an alarm.  
I walked to the door, unbothered with the future, and as soon as I unlocked it, it flew open and some dude stepped in. I should've been more concerned, but I was going to die in a few days so whatever this was, it couldn't be worse that what's ahead.

"I need help."

The man muttered, pacing in the kitchen. His hair and clothing were soaked through and he breathed in short, shallow huffs. His hands and lips were a sickening shade of blue and his sunken cheek bones suggested that he hasn't eaten in a few days. He had a light sprinkling of stubble across his jaw that was unevenly shaved and cut here and there. I took a step forward and gently guided him to a chair while I threw some water on to boil. I ran upstairs for any dry clothes that might fit him.   
When I came down, he was muttering to himself and shaking, droplets of water falling of off him every move. I grabbed the phone and dialled.

"You're going to be fine, just stay with me, alright? Things would be pretty weird if you were unconscious."

With hazy eyes, he glanced up, jaw shaking as he spoke,"P-please don't call anybody. M'fine."

I frowned. He sure as hell didn't look fine. I put the phone down before handing him a mug of tea. Despite the confusion and conflict that ran loose in my head, this man needed help first.

"Do you have any friends or relatives I can call? A partner, maybe? A therapist? Phycologist?"

He put the tea down and started to take off his wet jacket. Some colour returned to his lips, not that I was looking at them in particular.

"J-just you, man."

Anxiety flooded my stomach. Brain damage? Amnesia? Hallucinating? Whatever the problem was, it was getting harder and harder not to call an ambulance.

"Just put these clothes on and drink your tea. You can sleep upstairs tonight, okay? Just come on up whenever you're ready."

I grabbed a random blanket and threw it into the dryer for a few minutes to warm it up for him. A few minutes later, he came waltzing up the stairs wearing my old sweater. He had a really lanky frame, so even a small size like that hung off his shoulders. He curled up in my bed before chuckling.

"You know, this reminds me of our first time together."

I backed away, seriously concerned for his mental stability. I crept down the stairs before stopping in the kitchen to check his pockets for ID, a drivers licence, a phone number, a wallet even, but all I found was about three dollars in various amounts of change. I collapsed on the sofa, drifting off without a second thought of the man or certain death.

 

"Hello? I'm hungry. And bored, this relationship can't progress if your dead."

I sat up, rubbing my bleary eyes and holding back a yawn. Through blurry vision, I saw the guy, sitting excitedly at my feet. He was bouncing up and down on the couch and smiling brightly at me.

"Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine."

I got up, stretching sore arms before checking the time.

"Are you okay? Do you need a ride anywhere?"

His face fell immediately.

"Oh come on River, you remember me?"

"No."

"I'm Dylan !"

He grinned again, as if his smile would help me remember that name.

"Oh, don't give me that blank face. It's me, Satan!"

"Now that's something you don't hear everyday."

I pulled out some bread and put it in the toaster.

"So you're hear to kill me?"

He shook his head, the bright expression fading away as his eyes sank to his hands.

"Listen man, I'm in some pretty deep shit."

"Yeah, you certainly smell that way."

He frowned, tugging on the edge of the table cloth.

"I need a favour. As soon as you're done, i can return your soul."

I looked up, a faint sense excitement buzzing through my head for the first time in months.

"And Mariam stays alive?"

Satan nodded.

"What's the catch?"

He looked out the window, eyes following cars that raced by.

"A friend of mine cursed me. He's dead now."

"Okay?"

"I'm mortal. A human. For a month, at the least," his eyes were glued to his hands, knuckles turning white,"maybe a lot more."

I nodded, fearing his next words. What could he possibly want in this situation?

"I'm a week in and it's clear I won't be able to do this without help. If I die now, it's forever. I need someone to help me...human."

I nodded.

"But I'm due to die soon."

He finally looked at me straight.

"I can't collect your soul if I'm a human. Trust me, everything will workout, okay? Just help me out here."

"What about the other souls? Why did you come to me?"

"It's so cute how you think you're normal. I can't make a deal with someone unless they do the proper ritual, which somehow you found. Even if someone knew how, I doubt they would've been as stupid as you."

I had to forcefully unclench my jaw before speaking,"Alright then. I'll do it."

He sighed, lines forming on his forehead. This 'friend' of his clearly caused him stress. I felt kind of bad for the guy.

"Well, first things first. You need to eat."

He laughed and walked over to the fridge.

"I know that, I've been in earth longer than you."

"Three times a day, at least."

His face paled. He turned to me, disbelief all over his face.

"You need to sleep at least five hours if you want to stay awake during the day."

He scoffed, shutting the fridge door with a smack.

"When do you live? What do you do while you sleep? Do you just lay there?"

I grabbed my computer and flipped open to Netflix.

"I need to go visit my mom. I'll be back in two hours or so. Watch some stuff and figure your life out."

He sniffed and sneezed.

"My health is compromised."

I shut the door.


End file.
